Keeping a Secret
by Born of the Wave
Summary: May has finally made it to Johto and finds some fairly expected Rivals while there, Drew, Solidad, and Harley. When they start traveling together can she keep her secret crush, a secret? CONTESTSHIPPING! DAML Drew/May and so on. Maybe some Harley/Solidad.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl, no older than maybe 12 or 13 was running through the woods a large smile plastered in her small face. She had chestnut brown hair and large, bright, light filled sapphire blue eyes. The young girl wore a red and black jacket type thing and a white mini skirt with tight, black bike shorts underneath them. A yellow belt was clipped around her waist with a pack hanging off of it and a red bandana around her head. She looked absolutely joyful as she ran a yellow backpack that she used only for long travels bouncing on her back.

The girl came to a random stop outside a large city that towered in front of her. She could not contain her pure excitement, "I'm here, I've finally arrived in Cherrygrove city, the place of my first contest in the Johto region," the coordinator muttered to herself and then took off into the city at a break neck pace. Truth be told, the only reason why the young coordinator came to Johto and left her friends to go to Sinnoh, was because she really wanted to see Drew, her secret crush, again. Not to mention possibly travel with him. That would make her even happier then she is when she's performing on stage.

She pushed those thoughts away from her and skidded to a stop in front of the Pokemon Center and stopped leaning over placing her hands on her knees panting, "Wow, I have to stop running so hard," she panted and then stood up sighing regaining her composure—if she ever had it anyways. She put on a slightly calm smile and walked into the building immediately walking up to the main desk, "Hi, Nurse Joy? Can you take care of my Pokemon? And, also if there are any rooms left, may I stay in one?"

The pink haired nurse smiled cheerfully, "Of course I can take care of your Pokemon. And as for a room there are some left!"

"Oh that's great! Thank you!" the girl said cheerfully as they swapped a room key for some Pokeballs.

The young coordinator walked off to her room humming all the way unlocking the door and stepping in. Out of pure randomness she realized how tired she was and let out a huge yawn, "I better get some sleep for training tomorrow," she said trying her best to stifle a yawn. She changed quickly and then fell into bed falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning when she awoke she stretched and dug through her backpack and found some new clothes, "Oh wow, these are really something," the sapphire eyed girl commented and put them on admiring the orange vest with a black collar, black bike shorts, black socks, red and white sneakers, and her new green bandana, a lot like her red one, "Wow, I just love these new clothes!" she squealed and then took off to get her Pokemon back.

"They are all restored and back to normal Miss," Nurse Joy said handing the girl her Pokeballs.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy," the brown haired girl said gratefully and pocketed the balls. She turned and half skipped half jogged out of the Pokemon Center to go find a place to train with her Pokemon peacefully.

She finally found a nice clearing a bit into a forest in the town and sighed whipping her forehead slightly, "Ok, time to train," she said and took out a Pokeball spinning in place then throwing it, "Skitty you're up!" she shouted and a kitty like Pokemon emerged in a slightly over dramatic entrance landing lightly on it's feet. "Ok Skitty, use shadow ball and then blizzard. Then double-slap!" the young girl shouted. The small cat like Pokemon did as her master told her so and it ended with shards of dark ice falling everywhere. Skitty landed nicely on its feet and it's master laughed. They continued training until mid-afternoon and by that time Skitty and the girl were just as tired as a person who just ran five miles.

"Well, well. Hello May," drawled a voice from behind the girl.

The girl named May froze. She knew that voice all to well but turned around anyways her sapphire eyes meeting emerald green, "Drew," she said in a slightly monotonous voice cocking an eyebrow at her rival and her secret crush.

"I saw you head out here and decided to follow, just to see your progress," Drew said leaning against a tree a smirk on his face flicking his hair slightly.

May scowled slightly, "And?"

"Still as clueless as the first time I saw you," Drew replied snickering.

"Hey!" May shouted flushing with anger, "I have improved since the last time you saw me thank you!"

Drew snorted slightly, "By your standards, at this rate you'll never catch up with me," he said arrogantly flicking his hair again.

May's eyes filled with tears, slightly by anger slightly by sadness, "Why are you so cruel?" she shouted.

Drew rolled his eyes and walked over to her tucking a piece of her stray hair away from her face, "Cool it May, you are getting better and I can see you new style but you still need some work to compete here in Johto,"

May blushed lightly when Drew tucked a piece of hair away from her face but then sighed, "I guess your right. I feel hopeless without my friends though,"

Drew frowned slightly and crossed his arms looking over at the sad coordinator sternly, "You don't need them to succeed, you've won contests and they weren't on stage with you were they?"

"We-well, no they weren't but-" May stuttered but got cut off.

"Then cut it out and suck it up May, you're a strong coordinator without you're friends,"

"A-alright," May muttered ringing her hands slightly.

Drew took out a rose and handed it to her, "Here,"

May took the rose gently and smiled softly, "I-is this for me? O-or my Pokemon again?"

"Eh, either way," Drew said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohhh, another rose?" came a girlish voice from behind Drew.

May let out a small sound of surprise from the sudden intrusion and fell over from shock.

Drew turned around calmly and slightly glared at the man with long purple hair and bright green eyes, "Harley," he said flatly to the old coordinator that had an outfit that was similar looking to a Cacturne.

"Ohhh! Drew goody it's nice to see you but ya know, it's dangerous to have two kids alone in a forest," Harley commented his gaze shifting from May to Drew.

"What? I-it's nothing like that Harley!" May said blushing deeply her eyes widening in slight panic.

Drew on the other hand stayed completely calm flicking his hair again.

"Harley, stop teasing them will ya?" came another voice from the edge of the clearing.

May peered around Harley and Drew and smiled when she saw Solidad, "Oh hello Solidad!" she exclaimed waving happily.

"Ha, ha, hey May, glad you made it o Johto safely," Solidad said walking over to the three.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgotten that you probably just got her May, whoops," Harley said giggling playfully.

"Heh, thanks you guys," May said scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, love the new clothes!" Solidad commented laughing slightly.

May laughed since the pink haired fellow coordinator was the first to notice May's brand new clothes, "Thanks a lot Solidad. I'm glad _someone _noticed I have new clothes," she said shooting Drew a look.

Drew flicked his hair, "I'm a guy, I don't notice things like clothes,"

"Oh May! What cute new clothes!" Harley gushed running over to May, "Where _did _you get them?"

"Uh, my mom got them for me," May said sweat dropping.

"Harley don't suffocate the girl," Solidad said laughing. Harley skipped over to the pink haired woman obediently giggling.

Drew blinked and flicked his hair again, "Well seems like we all found each other again," he said plainly.

"Oh you're right Drew! One big happy family again! Say, I have an idea! Why don't we travel together?" Harley asked excitedly jumping up and down, "Solidad and I are already traveling together. You two should join us!"

May laughed biting her lip slightly, that was what she really wanted, to travel with Drew but could she keep her secret? She really didn't know especially since Harley and Solidad were going to be around also, "Well, I don't know,"

"Huh, I may just take up that offer," Drew said flicking his hair once more smirking.

"Oh simply wonderful! What about you Solidad, you coming?" Harley said still jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, I guess," the most mature of the four said smiling at Harley's childish antics.

"Yay! All one big happy family!" he shouted pulling Drew and May into a group hug.

Drew looked extremely irritated as he pulled away and May seemed a little flushed since her cheek was pressed up against Drew's during the long, slightly painful hug.

The four coordinators headed back to the Pokemon center talking about the upcoming Cherrygrove City Contest while Harley practically skipped the whole way back. When they arrived outside the Pokemon Center they found a small girl, no older than 10, leaning against the building. She had a striking resemblance to Drew himself with her green hair and green eyes. She herself was wearing a black vest with a dark purple collar and a black shirt underneath with black and purple shorts underneath and black tennis shoes clad her feet. An Umbreon circled her feet calmly while a Roselia stood by its master. A fully evolved Gardvoir was next to her staring at the two small Pokemon below. She spotted the group of four and smirked flicking her hair slightly, in a manor a lot like Drew's no less, strutted over to them.

Harley finally stopped his jumping and frowned at the approaching girl eyeing her Pokemon silently, "And you are…?"

Drew blinked a little surprised to find the girl right in front of them and May gave him a look.

"Me? My name is Rosalind Jaden Rosepetal. Otherwise known as Jade, or some people know me as Drew's little sister," Jade said staring as Drew.

May turned towards Drew a blank expression on her face, "You have a little sister?" she exploded flailing her arms stupidly.

Drew grimaced slightly, "Yes, I do have a little sister. Do you have a problem with that?" he said irritated.

"We-well, no," May said blushing slightly.

"Exactly," Drew said flicking his hair.

"Oh, so your Drew's little sister, he never talked much about you," Solidad said smiling, "It's nice to meet you Jade, my name is Solidad,"

"Nice to meet you Solidad, I heard about you from Drew," Jade said nodding and then turned to Harley, "And you're that insufferable idiot Harley," she said and then turned to May, "And you're May, the girl my brother has a crush on,"

"Crush?" May exclaimed blushing deeply.

Drew, despite his usual cool calm attitude, had a soft pink blush on his cheeks, "I told you Jade, I don't like May,"

"Yeah, yeah," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Insufferable? Awe Drew that's not nice," Harley complained sniffing sadly.

Drew rolled his eyes and then looked down at his little sister, "So, you here for the contest?"

"No, I already have five ribbons," she said and giggled.

The four older coordinators looked completely dumbfounded at why in the world this younger, smaller girl had five ribbons already.

Jade noticed this and shrugged her shoulders, "I competed in the first five contests there were and since there are more than ten in this area I'm already done. I don't need anymore,"

Drew blinked and smirked at his little sister, "You have my talent obviously. And I see that you Ralts you got a while back evolved. And so did your Evee,"

Jade nodded and giggled again, "Yep! Since I got Ralts so long ago she already evolved and Evee was my first Pokemon so she evolved also!"

"Wow, they look extremely happy and healthy," May commented looking down at the Umbreon.

"Okay twerp, can you tell us why you are here now?" Harley said impatiently.

"I came to see my big brother of course. And if you must know, the only other reason why I'm not competing in this contest is because it's a double contest, meaning that I would have needed a partner," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"A partner?" the four older coordinators exclaimed together.

"Yeah, I would think you guys would know that, oh great ones," the small green haired girl said rolling her eyes.

The four did an anime drop quickly before standing up and staring at each other.

"Well, Solidad is my partner!" Harley announce grabbing Solidad's hand laughing.

Solidad blushed lightly and then looked over at the two teenagers who were looking away from each other blushing.

"H-hey May. Would you be my p-partner?" Drew asked blushing furiously.

"Uhm, sure Drew," May said refusing to look at Drew directly.

Drew regained his normal composure quickly and smirked at May, "Just try not to mess up," he said flicking his hair snickering.

"Ugh! Me mess up? You just try to keep up!" May shot back.

"I can keep up no problem, just don't freak out like always," Drew said without pausing.

They kept fighting back and forth while the other three watched in mild amusement, "They so like each other," Jade commented flicking her own hair smirking.

The two adults nodded laughing slightly.

A/N: well, to tell you the truth my love for Harry Potter has been sort of, I don't know, dying and I'm starting to love Pokemon even though I'm a tad old for it. I'll try my hardest possible to finish Moonlight Love though I'm not a huge fan of HP anymore but I will soon. So I start a new Fan Fiction. It's contestshipping, my fave shipping ever! Review please; I really need to know how this is going! And one more thing, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID CONTESTSHIPPING WOULD BE A CANNON SHIPPING! 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the group of four headed out to the clearing in the forest they were at yesterday to train a little bit

The next morning the group of four headed out to the clearing in the forest they were at yesterday to train a little bit. They were slightly surprised that they heard a small girl yelling out commands. They heard and explosion, then a crash, then a scream which turned into a groan fairly quickly, "No, no Umbreon, let Roselia do solar beam and then use physic not shadow ball," they heard someone, "Ugh, that explosion hurt," the person added again. They heard a faint call of a Gardevoir probably asking if it's master is all right.

The four stepped into the edge of the clearing a gapped when they saw Jade sprawled out on the ground leaning against a tree biting her lip.

"Jade!" Drew called and sprinted over to his little sister, "You alright?"

Jade laughed and flicked her hair, "I'm just fine Drew. I'm not dead,"

"That sounded like a pretty bad explosion," Solidad commented heading over to the siblings Harley and May following.

"Yeah and I just happened to be right in the middle of it," Jade said grimacing slightly as she stood up, "See all better," she said and laughed flicking her hair again.

"Drew I think you gave your bad habits to your sweet innocent sister," May said scowling at Drew.

"Ha, you know you love the hair flick," Drew said arrogantly flicking his hair.

May scowled even more her face growing red, "No I don't! Only your stupid fan girls do!"

"Who says you _aren't _a fan girl," Drew said smirking his back to the three others facing his little sister.

"I am most certainly not one of your air-headed fan girls!" May screamed her face contorting in rage.

"Lovers quarrel!" Harley sang teasingly.

"Shut up," May and Drew said together May the same color as ketchup and Drew only have a faint pink tinge.

Jade snickered and returned Gardevoir and Roselia letting Umbreon jump into her arms purring softly, "Well, I'm out," she said and started to walk away, "Oh and Drew, don't loose unless you want to be tormented by me," she added and then tossed a black and blue rose behind her to Drew disappearing afterwards.

Drew caught it easily and the four older coordinators stared after her for a little a bit mesmerized by the fact that such a small girl can have so much power. May was the first to speak though, "Wow, your sister has quiet… a presence," she commented.

Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his hair, "She's been like that since she started school really,"

"Oh really? Why?" Solidad questioned staring at Drew.

"I don't know, mom said it was from the endless teasing she got during school or something like that. She started wearing dark colors after she started first grade refusing to wear her usual pink or yellow dresses. When I had left for my own journey she seemed to change even more and when I visited LaRousse before I came to Johto she was extremely different, darker in a way. I don't know something along those lines," he said shrugging his shoulders flicking his hair again.

"It seems like Jade has been possessed by a dark soul," Harley said and then giggled.

"What?" May exclaimed flailing her arms again her eyes widening in surprise.

"Cool it May, Harley is just joking. Right Harley?" Solidad said shooting Harley a 'you know she freaks easily' look.

Harley laughed, "Sorry honey, I was joking," he said, "My mistake,"

"Idiot," Drew mumbled flicking his hair again, "So? Are we going to train or what?"

May calmed down from the short scare and smiled, "Of course Blaziken you're up!" she called throwing a Pokeball her large fire type Pokemon appearing in front of her.

Drew smirked and grabbed one of his Pokemon also tossing it, "Roselia go," he said flicking his hair.

"Slowbro, come on out," Solidad said tossing her own Pokeball.

"Oh Cacturne sweetie, be a dear and come out," Harley said tossing his own Pokeball.

Several hours later the group was seen staggering out of the woods looking extremely tired yawning. The first thing the four coordinators noticed was that Jade was sitting on a bench her Umbreon sitting on her lap. It seemed like she was talking to the Pokemon softly. May, Drew, and Solidad noticed that a tear slid down her tear, Harley was too busy talking about how hungry he was.

"Oh let's go eat!" Harley squealed and grabbed Solidad and May dragging them away. Drew was left behind, not that he really cared.

Drew walked over to Jade and sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulder, "Hey, Jade you okay?" he asked.

Jade sniffed and shook her head, "No not really," she muttered.

Drew stood up and pulled Jade up staring down at her, "Is it my fault?" he asked.

Jade just looked away not saying anything and started scratching Umbreon's ears absentmindedly.

Drew frowned at his sister and moved in front of her so her could see her face, "Rose talk to me,"

Jade sniffed, "I told you not to call me Rose ever again," she muttered staring into Drew's eyes intensely, she didn't notice that Umbreon jumped from her arms and skittered away.

Drew frowned, "Why not? Is it because it was what we called you before…" he said not even mentioning that time. It had always made Jade extremely depressed and angry.

"I don't want to talk about it Drew," Jade muttered looking away again.

"Rose talk to me," he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I told you not to call me Rose!" she screamed tears streaming down her face bowing her head her small body shaking with powerful sobs.

"Rose, stop this. Talk to me. Is this my fault?" he asked resisting the urge to start shaking her violently. 'It has to be my fault, when I left, I left her defenseless against those kids,'

Jade just stood there muttering something that sounded like, "Stop calling me that,"

"Jade," Drew said switching back to his sister's other nickname, "You need to talk to me!" he exclaimed but tried to keep it quiet so no one else could hear.

"I don't have to talk if I don't have to, Drew," Jade said finally looking at Drew but it was an intense gaze that shook Drew pretty badly.

"Rose—" Drew started but was cut off.

"Stop calling me that! I don't want to talk just leave me alone!" Jade screamed and then pulled away from Drew running away her Umbreon following her from out of nowhere. Drew frowned and turned seeing May, Solidad, and Harley standing there gaping slightly.

Solidad and May had followed Harley obediently until Jade's Umbreon came up to them and bit May's leg slightly.

"Ow!" May yelled and then glared down at Umbreon who was biting her shoe pulling backwards, "What?"

"I think she wants us to follow May," Solidad said and then looked to Harley, "Can we post pone this little lunch party until we find out where Umbreon is taking us?"

"Oh all right," Harley said sighing and followed the Umbreon, May and Solidad coming along also.

The Umbreon led the three around back to where they basically were before and around a corner they found Drew and Jade standing there. The three stood there trying to find out what they were talking about. They caught the words 'why' 'called' 'before' 'don't' 'talk' 'rose' 'me' and then all of a sudden Jade screamed, "I told you not to call me Rose" and after that the words were really choppy but they all saw Jade start to sob. The conversation ended with Jade screaming again and then sprinting away the small Pokemon following quickly. Drew turned and found his three rivals staring at him and he scowled.

May sighed and walked over to her rival and long time crush looking at him worriedly, "You okay Drew?"

Drew scowled deeper and then twitched sighing running his fingers through his hair, "I'm fine, I'm not so sure about Jade though,"

"What's… the matter with her?" Solidad questioned joining the two Harley close behind.

Drew sighed again shrugging her shoulders placing his hands in his pockets, "I really don't know. She's… complicated. I asked her if she was angry at me and she won't answer,"

"It seems like she has a case of heart break," Harley teased giggling again.

"Don't joke at a time like this!" Drew yelled glaring at Harley.

"Oh, not very nice," Harley said cocking an eyebrow at Drew.

Drew growled dangerously and May stepped in between them, "Well, I'm hungry let's eat!" she said quickly.

"Ohhh! Yes, yes let's!" Harley shouted brightly jumping up and down.

Drew scowled, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," he said carelessly flicking his hair again.

May and Solidad sweat dropped and the group walked away to go grab something to eat.

After they ate they decided to relax and go to a beach (no I don't know it Cherrygrove City has a beach, go with me people, please) or something since there was a lot of tension between everyone when they tried to say a word about Jade to Drew. They all took a quick time to change and set out chatting about nothing in particular. Drew was a little reluctant to agree because the contest was coming up but they wore him down eventually saying that there had enough time and so on.

When they arrived May squealed and shed her clothing quickly showing the fact that she was wearing a green two piece underneath, the same shade as Drew's hair as a matter of fact, "How do I look?" she asked modeling it laughing.

Drew blushed deeply staring at May for a moment before napping out of it, "I see no difference," he said carelessly flicking his hair again and yawned off his shirt and jeans since he was wearing blue trunks showing that he had a flat, muscular chest.

May blushed for a moment before exploding out of pure anger, "You're so dead!" she screamed and then looked over at the water, "…after I swim," she said and then ran over to the water like a five year old.

Solidad laughed since she had pulled off her clothes during May's explosion, she was wearing a pink bathing suit and Harley was wearing a green one, same color as his normal clothes no less.

"Oh let's go swim!" Harley shouted in a sing song voice grabbing Drew and Solidad sprinting into the water dropping them in it laughing.

Drew resurfaced glaring at Harley but was a bit distracted by how May looked when she was wet.

Solidad noticed this and laughed splashing Drew. He glared and splashed her back. Then that started a whole water war between the four of them. They all didn't notice a small girl with an Umbreon in her arms watching sadly before walking away quietly.

A/N: yeah a lot of Jade in the chapter but after they leave Cherrygrove she won't be around a lot, trust me. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter review please! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID THAN CONTESTSHIPPING WOULD BE CANNON NOT TO MENTION MAY WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER.


	3. Chapter 3

The four finally left the beach after much arguments and whines; most of them form May since she really didn't want to leave

The four finally left the beach after much arguments and whines; most of them form May since she really didn't want to leave. They packed up and headed back to the Pokemon center talking about really random stuff on the way but soon those random subject led to contests and that led to the up coming one. Drew was still uptight about how they still needed to practice and was rambling on and on for nothing. May had an irritated look on her face as she walked next to Drew listening to him talk and talk and talk on and on and on. When they finally arrived at the Pokemon Center they spotted Jade crouching down in front of her Umbreon feeding it Poke-block. The weirdest thing, though, was that she was smiling, quiet brightly to add to that.

Drew frowned when he saw his sister smiling, 'She was crying earlier and now she's smiling, even laughing? She's harder to figure out then my feelings for May! … did I just think that?' he thought to himself. He blushed slightly at his thoughts and May noticed this.

"Drew? You okay?" May asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh cool is May. He's probably just thinking about you in a bikini or something," Harley said and then giggled teasingly.

"Stop teasing them Harley," Solidad said laughing lightly despite herself.

May's face resembled a tomato and Drew's face had a deep pink tinge to it.

"Shut it Harley," Drew muttered and then flicked his hair regaining his usual mood, "Any ways, she probably wouldn't even look that good," he added smirking. 'Actually she would' he thought privately to himself.

"What?" May screamed her face becoming red with anger, "Well excuse me! TO tell you the truth you don't look so great in swimming trunks either!" she lied glaring at the green haired coordinator.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair again, "Yeah right, you're lying. I can tell, May," he said smirking at the steaming brown haired girl.

May screamed out of pure anger and frustration, "You're such a heartless, cold, mean, idiot!" she exploded flailing her arms.

Drew's smirk faded and his eyes filled with something that looked like sadness as he jammed his hands into his pockets, "Well then, um… yeah," he muttered and then turned walking away staring at the ground in a very uncharacteristic way.

Jade had watched the whole thing and stood walking over to the three remaining trainers Umbreon trotting by her obediently.

"May what was that for? You really hurt him," Solidad scolded frowning at the younger girl.

"I have to say, I sort of feel bad for grass head," Harley added getting a thoughtful look on his face.

May's anger faded quickly and she groaned face palming, "Why am I such an idiot? I better go apologize," she said.

"Yeah, and quickly," Jade said from behind May.

May let out a little squeak and spun around a look of panic on her face, "How long have you been there?" she exclaimed.

"For a while," Jade said simply, "Now go apologize to my bro, he's probably in the rose gardens," she added giving May a stern look.

May, who was slightly intimidated by the look Drew's little sister was giving her nodded and stepped past Jade with a little caution and then took off running as quickly as she could.

She couldn't believe how mean she was to Drew! How could she have been so cruel? She felt so guilty that she said those things, 'I have to find him,' she thought and then basically flew into the rose gardens and skidded to a stop looking frantically around for Drew, which really wasn't hard seeing as he had green hair. She sprinted over to him as quickly as she possibly could and found him sitting on a beautifully carved stone bench that was set in front of a huge expanse of red roses. She slowed down a little and walked over to him slowly sitting next to him gently.

Drew seemed to be staring far off into space and May cleared her throat to bring him back to earth. Drew turned his head to May and then scowled deeply his eyes showing hurt, "What do you want?" he asked glaring slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Drew. I didn't mean any of what I said, I was just angry," May muttered staring at her feet in shame.

"Yeah? Well I guess I'm sorry too, for everything I said to you," Drew said and shrugged his shoulders looking over at May.

May looked at him also and uttered his name softly, leaning closer to him. Drew leaned closer also. They came closer and closer to each other and their lips almost touched…

"May! Drew! Where are you?" Harley called in a sing song voice.

May squeaked pulling away quickly her face beat red as she fell over form the sudden shock, 'Did I just almost kiss _Drew_?' she screamed in her head.

Drew pulled away quickly blushing deeply just attempted to stay calm, 'I didn't just almost kiss May, did I?'

"Oh there you guys are. May are you alright?" Solidad asked cocking an eyebrow at May, who was sprawled out on the ground.

May stood up quickly brushing herself off coughing slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said laughing slightly nervously scratching the back of her head, still blushing.

Drew stood up frowning brushing his own clothing off, "I'm going back to my room," he said plainly and then walked away.

"Ohhh, what happened?" Harley asked looking from Drew's retreating back to May's blushing face.

May blushed even more when she remembered what had happened and then coughed again, "N-nothing Harley, really," she said in a panicky way and then let out a fake yawn, "Well, I'm off to bed too! See you guy tomorrow!" she shouted and then sprinted off.

Solidad and Harley stared after May, "Well, that didn't give us any answers," Solidad said sighing running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh well!" Harley said brightly and then grabbed Solidad's hand, "Let's go!" he shouted and pulled her away.

Solidad tired to fight off a blush when Harley grabbed her hand and basically dragged her away.

May sighed when she finally reach the floor her room was on and then bent of panting again, 'once again I over ran myself,' she thought to herself. She sighed and shrugged it off and walked down the hall down to her room.

All of a sudden and rose was stuffed into her face and she stepped backwards in surprise. She grabbed it delicately and looked levelly at Drew, "Another rose?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's just for saying you were sorry, don't think you're special," Drew said and flicked his hair turning walking away, "See you tomorrow," she called over his shoulder.

May stood there for a moment with the rose in her hand. She inhaled deeply and then disappeared into her room and fell on top of her bed drifting off to sleep slowly.

The nest day was intense training for Drew and May. Drew kept yelling at May to stop messing up everything and May had lost her temper so much that she probably ran into five trees. They finally came out of the forest for lunch and May had bruises everywhere while Drew looked remotely unscarred. The two walked into a small café and found Harley and Solidad sitting together talking. They ordered something and walked over to the two others sitting down.

Solidad switched her gaze to May and gaped, "What happened?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I ran into some tree," May groaned and laid her head on her table sighing.

"Some? More like twenty," Drew sneered and laughed.

"Shut up Drew," May said her voice slightly muffled.

Drew laughed flicking his hair causing some girls at a near by table to sigh getting a dreamy look.

May lifted her head and glared at them menacingly growling slightly.

"Not jealous are you May?" Drew teased smirking at the girl.

"Why would I be jealous of them?" May screamed, "I'm out of here," she added and then grabbed her coffee and muffin that had just arrived at the table and stormed out angrily.

Drew smirked and sipped at his drink slowly ignoring the glances he got from Harley and Solidad.


	4. Chapter 4

The time that May thought she had until the upcoming contest seemed to melt away slowly and suddenly the day of the contest ar

The time that May thought she had until the upcoming contest seemed to melt away slowly and suddenly the day of the contest arrived. May was in the back room with the rest of the coordinators with Drew and she was panicking fairly badly. No scratch that, she was panicking horribly. She was running in circles and flailing her arms screaming about how she wasn't ready slamming into several walls on the way. Drew, on the other hand, was sitting there watching May's melt down with mild amusement.

"I'm not ready! How did this happen? I thought that the date of the contest was forever away!" May screamed and slammed into a wall, again.

Drew smirked, 'She's cute when she freaking out. God I have to stop thinking about this stuff!' he thought silently cursing himself. He grabbed May by the back of her vest and sat her down forcefully, "Stop freaking out before you put yourself into a concussion," he said sternly glaring at her.

May blinked and then smiled mischievously, "I didn't know that you cared Drew,"

Drew turned pink and looked away flicking his hair ignorantly, "I don't, I just need you to be completely awake for the contest,"

May made a small sound and then crossed her arms scowling.

Then out of nowhere five girls ran over to the two young coordinators and started gushing over Drew asking him if he'd kiss them and so on. Drew looked absolutely mortified while May was watching in amusement as his fan girls screamed and giggled, more girls were arriving by the second and Drew was trying to move away as May watched laughing.

"Umbreon, physic," came a voice behind all the girls. Out of nowhere Drew's fan girls floated upward and then out of the room.

May looked over to Drew's savior and found that it was Jade and her Umbreon, as usual.

"Hey bro, u okay?" Jade asked cocking an eyebrow slightly.

Drew regained his usual air and nodded sitting back down, "I'm fine, nice to know _some _people help," he said and glared at May.

May rolled her eyes, "I was bored and they gave me amusement,"

Jade snickered, "Well, I better get going, I need to get to my seat," she said and then picked up her Umbreon waving good-bye walking away.

May stared after her and then looked towards Drew, "Hey Drew can I ask a quick question?" she asked.

"You just did," Drew snorted.

"You know what I mean!" May shouted glaring.

"Alright, alright. Just ask already," Drew said flicking his hair.

"Does Jade ever keep her Umbreon in it's Pokeball?" she asked biting her lip slightly.

Drew shook his head, "No, ever since it was an Evee she kept it out of it's Pokeball," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, sort of like Ash and Pikachu," May commented and played with the edge of her vest nervously.

Drew noticed this and grabbed her hand making her look at him. Drew gave one of his rare smiles, "Don't be nervous, you're a great coordinator and you'll be fine. Don't forget you have me,"

May blushed and nodded staring into Drew's eyes, "That's makes me feel all the better," she said honestly leaning slightly closer.

"I'm glad," Drew muttered leaning forwards also.

"And welcome to the Cherrygrove Pokemon Contest, I'm your master of ceremonies Sara now, let's get busy!" the red headed MC shouted making Drew and May separate almost immediately.

"Sorry," May muttered her face beat red.

"No… problem," Drew answered his face a light shade of red.

"And first up, we have Harley and Solidad!" Sara yelled.

May and Drew's heads snapped up almost immediately to the screen showing what was going on, on stage with their two closest friends/rivals.

Harley and Solidad ran onto the stage and brought out their Pokemon, which turned out to be Banette and Lapras. Drew and May watched closely surveying their every move closely. At the end of their performance everybody was cheering and whooping, they had done a nearly perfect performance.

This only made May more nervous as she became jumpy and afraid. Drew kept his cool while trying to calm May down even by the tiniest bit, but they didn't have much time.

After two more performances it was their turn, "Alright, next let's give a warm welcome to, Drew and May!"

May squeaked and followed Drew shaking slightly. When they stepped into the center of the arena May's fright seemed to evaporate and a determined look was on her face. Drew smirked and flicked his hair, causing most of the female part of the audience to cheer louder.

May scowled slightly but grabbed one of her Pokeballs anyways, " Skitty on stage!" she shouted and her Skitty came out beautifully and landed gracefully purring slightly.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair throwing his own Pokeball, "Roselia go,"

When they had finished they bowed and ran off the stage. May was laughing and smiling brightly talking on and on about how great they were and Drew just listened silently.

When the first round was finished May had gone back to being extremely nervous sitting there ringing her hands shaking slightly. Drew sat next to her calmly feeding his Roselia some poke block quietly.

Two roses suddenly came fly towards the two and they each caught one quickly. They were both black and blue, which could only mean one thing.

"Jade, where are you?" Drew called looking around the room past some coordinators and their friends searching for his little sister.

"Try behind you," came a mysterious voice.

Drew let out a small noise of surprise and then spun around staring at Jade with wide eyes, "Jade, you scared me!"

May laughed and turned towards the small green haired coordinator as well, "Hi there Jade!"

"Sorry about that bro. I just wanted to see your face," she said smirking widely, "Hello again May,"

"What's with the rose?" May asked staring at hers.

"Well you guys were probably the best out of all of them so I thought I would congratulate you both," she said shrugging her shoulders picking up Umbreon, who was circling her feet purring softly.

"Oh, well thanks!" May chimed smiling brightly.

"Yeah, thanks," Drew said flicking his hair.

"No problem," Jade said flicking her own hair, "Well I'm going back to my seat. Good luck to both of you," Jade commented and then turned walking away.

"Okay! Now time to find out who's going to the second round!" Sara yelled.

Drew and May looked towards the board silently and watched as the faces appeared on them. Out of all of them they saw their own, not to mention Harley and Solidad's, who were celebrating on the other side of the room.

May squealed and hugged Drew, "We did it! We did it!" she shouted jumping up and down.

Drew blushed when May hugged him and then clear his throat, "Yeah, we did. You can let go you know," she said looking away trying to hide his blush.

May blush also and let go of Drew coughing slightly, "Sorry," she muttered looking away also.

"Okay, these are the people you will be facing in the second round, watch closely coordinators!" the MC shouted and then looked towards the board.

At the end of the contest Drew and May won at a close final battle against Harley and Solidad. May was literally jumping for joy and Drew was smirking flicking his hair every other minute.

"And I am proud to present the Cherrygrove Ribbon to, Drew and May," one of the judges said and gave them their ribbons gracefully.

"Yes!" May squealed shaking with excitement.

"Drew took it quietly a smirk on his face flicking his hair once more.

Back in the locker room May was talking a mile a minute about how they won and so on. Harley and Solidad told them that they would all meet up for dinner and had already left leaving May and Drew the only ones in the locker room.

"Drew! I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!" May exclaimed and then grabbed Drew kissing him.

Drew's eyes widened quiet far and he turned a bright red, which was pretty interesting against his green hair.

May finally figured out what she was doing and her own eyes widened and she pulled away quickly blushing furiously, "Uhhh, I'm sorry!" she said quickly and then sprinted out of the room.

Drew just stood there for a moment his mouth agape in a very uncharacteristic way for a little while before he shook it off walking out of the room also not noticing the small girl hidden in the corner with a smirk on her face and an Umbreon circling her feet.

For dinner the four coordinators went to a fairly fancy place just for some celebration.

"Oh congratulations you two! But you won't be so lucky next time," Harley said in a singsong voice, yet again.

"We've heard you say that fifty times tonight, will you shut up?" Drew asked glaring at Harley.

May sighed, she hadn't said much the whole time trying her best not to blush every time Drew spoke.

"Hey, May, you alright?" Solidad question looking at her young friend cocking an eyebrow.

May snapped out of it and then nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," she said stuffing a piece of bread into her mouth.

Solidad looked doubtful but continued eating anyways.

"Oh hey May, Drew, Solidad, Harley. Lovely day ne?" Jade asked appearing behind Drew seemingly out of nowhere.

May let out a small squeak and nearly fell over in surprise, Solidad almost choked on her food and Harley did a spit take. Drew was the only one who was unfazed by the small girl's sudden appearance.

"Jade how many times have I told you not to sneak up like that," Drew said twisting around giving Jade a look.

Jade giggled and pulled up a chair in between Drew and May, "I know big bro, no lecturing tonight though, k?" she asked plopping a piece of his food into her mouth despite the looks he gave he. She cleared her throat slightly, "So, what is this? I double date?" she asked smirking.

The four others turned red, "Of course not, it's a dinner celebrating their win," Solidad said staring at her plate.

"Oh but you _wish _it was one," she said snickering and then looked towards May, "So, May, kissed any cute guys lately," she said mysteriously.

May, who was drinking some of her soda, nearly choked on it coughing loudly trying to clear her windpipe, "Wh-what?" she exclaimed hoarsely.

"Ya know, you, kissing some cute guys. Ya know, cute as in… my brother cute," she said mischievously.

May paled significantly and twitched slightly, "O-of course not. Wh-why would you ask that?" she sputtered.

"Eh, no reason," Jade said and then stood, "Well, I'm out. See you guys later," she said and then walked away.

Drew was beat red and May was very pale making Harley and Solidad look at them suspiciously.

"Anything you guys would like to tell us?" Solidad said looking from Drew to May cocking an eyebrow.

"No!" both of them yelled at once.

Harley looked pretty convinced at that point; "Well then, let's continue eating!" he shouted gleefully and continued.

Solidad looked very unconvinced but let it slide and started eating again as well.

May and Drew didn't look at each other or ever say a thing to each other the rest of the night staring determinedly at their plates.

Later that night when they came back to the Pokemon center they found Jade standing at the font desk talking with Nurse Joy gathering her Pokeballs back together. They saw her nod and then she turned. Upon seeing the four coordinators standing there she walked over to them, "Hello," she stated plainly, "And good bye," she said passing them walking out the door.

Drew blinked and turned running after her and on an impulse May followed.

"Jade!" Drew shouted as he ran up to his little sister, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Jade turned back around staring at her brother scratching her Umbreon's ears out of pure habit, "I don't know, I just have to keep moving, ya know? So, I'm leaving now rather than later," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Drew blinked again and nodded, "Well, why don't you travel with me, Harley, Solidad, and May? It won't be that much trouble. I mean we could all—" Drew began but was cut off.

"I can't Drew. You know how I react when I'm around a lot of people. I just prefer to be, I dunno, alone," she said smiling at Drew, "And anyways, I think the less people around for you and May will be better,"

Drew turned red and frowned, "How many times have I told you I don't like May?" he asked scowling deeply.

Jade snickered, "Yeah, yeah. Well, see ya," Jade said starting to turn around but stopped, "And Drew, don't be afraid of being rejected," she said as a final word and then walked away into the sunset.

Drew looked after her wondering what se meant by that until someone besides him cleared their throat. He looked over and found May standing there staring at him, "Yes?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"So, she won't come along?" May asked blinking.

"No, she prefers being alone really," Drew said sighing shrugging his shoulders, "I just hope she's okay,"

"She'll be fine Drew. She's a strong girl," May said laughing.

"Yeah, she is…" the green haired trainer said frowning.

May's smile faded a little as she stared at the ground, "Listen, Drew," she said looking at him again, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so happy and I didn't know what—" May began.

Drew placed a finger on her lips and smirked, "It's okay," he said and leaned closer to her.

May leaned in also but then blushed pulling away, "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed," she said and walked away.

Drew stood there for a moment wondering what was happening between the two of them before walking back to the Pokemon Center as well seeing as the group needed to leave early in the morning.

A/N: yeah, not very much Jade until the next contests after this so… anyways. This chapter took me awhile and if it seemed like I cut some corners I'm very sorry. I was just trying to finish this! Review please! Any review accepted, even if you want to criticize me! Which some probably will seeing that my writing isn't too great… anyways review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the four coordinators met in the lobby of the Pokemon Center so they could get organized and ready to leave

The next morning the four coordinators met in the lobby of the Pokemon Center so they could get organized and ready to leave. May was extremely excited seeing as she had always traveled in a group before she set out on her own and sort of preferred traveling with others. She couldn't stop talking on and on about the most random things, sometimes stories about her own travels with Ash, Brock, and Max and other times about her childhood.

Drew was starting to get extremely irritated with the brunette and had to retrain himself from shutting her up. She just talked on and on and on, Drew swore she was doing it just to annoy him, "May, will you shut up?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"…" May was silent after that and blinked staring at Drew, "Uhm, okay!" she chimed smiling again clipping her fanny pack back on her waist, "Okay, I'm ready to go!"

Harley started jumping up and down, "Let's go, let's go!" he squealed and skipped out of the door singing a random tune.

Solidad laughed at Harley's childish antics and followed, "Come on you two!" she called over her shoulder to the two younger ones.

May laughed and ran after the two older ones, "Wait up!" she called, "Come on Drew!"

Drew blinked and then smirked following at a walking pace flicking his hair letting out a small noise of surprise when May grabbed his hand and pulled him ahead, "Come on!" she shouted running after the pink haired woman and purple haired main dragging Drew along with her.

The green haired boy blushed and found it hard to keep up when his mind was on May's hand, which was firmly grasping his own.

The brunette finally slowed to a walking pace next to the other two laughing and talking with Solidad about random girl things, Harley jumping in. Drew smirked and flicked his hair not bother to join the girly conversation, seeing as he was probably the one out of the whole group who didn't care _that_ much about fashion. Instead, his mind kept straying to yesterday, and the kiss May gave him. 'It was on the lips after all wasn't it? Does she like me? Of course she doesn't she was just extremely hyper and didn't know what she was doing. I mean I can't like her, can I?' he asked himself frowning slightly.

"What do you think Drew?" May asked cutting Drew's thoughts short.

Drew blinked and looked over at the girl, "Hmn? What?" he asked seeing as he wasn't following their conversation at all.

May rolled her eyes, "What do you think about shopping of course!" she said throwing her arms in the air, "I mean, I think it's pretty cool while Solidad thinks it's a waste of time mostly and Harley loves shopping to the extreme. What do you think?" she asked smiling her green haired rival/crush/friend.

Drew blinked noticing how pretty May looked in the light of the rising sun (A/N: yes cheesy, bare with me here people), "Uhh… I don't really go shopping sorry," he said regaining his composure flicking his hair slightly.

"Oh but Drew hasn't your sister ever dragged you shopping before?" Harley asked suddenly appearing besides Drew.

Drew grimaced slightly, "No, my sister hates shopping," he said flatly.

"I never thought a girl could _hate_ shopping. I just dislike it," Solidad commented thoughtfully.

"Ro—Jade isn't a normal girl mind you. She has her girlish ways but acts mostly as a tom-boy," the green haired trainer said flicking his hair arrogantly, "Whenever she goes shopping it's when my mom drags her along,"

"Oh…" May said sweat dropping, "So, your sister really is different I guess,"

"Yeah, having her around is more like having a brother around that has some girlish antics," he said and stuffed his hand in his pockets, "That's all," he added shrugging his shoulders.

May laughed, "Well is she whiny at all? My little brother Max is extremely whiny and annoying,"

"No, not at all. Most of the time she's quiet," Drew muttered, "So, what city are we going to next?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

May, being dense, didn't notice the quick change and got a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmn, I dunno. Hey Solidad what city are we going to next?" she asked looking over at the pink haired woman.

"Hmmm, Harley do you still have that Poke'nav?" Solidad asked the man who was once again walking next to her.

"Oh of course I do hun," he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke'nav handing it to Solidad, "I always have it with me,"

Solidad smiled warmly, "Thanks Harley," she said and looked down at the navigator, "Hmmm, from the looked of it the next city we should go to is… Violet City," the coordinator said, "And then from there we should go to Azalea Town,"

"Alright! More contests!" May shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"Whoa May, slow down there. These might be tag team battles but you have to take this step by step. I'm pretty sure my sister will have found a partner by then," Drew said looking at May sternly.

"But Drew, your sister said that she already had five ribbons," Harley whined his face falling.

"If I know my sister she'll try to win as many as possible. She's a tough opponent for a young girl, trust me," Drew said flicking his hair.

"May blinked and pressed her pointer fingers together, "Well, why don't you tell us what Pokemon she'll probably use? We can plan from there," May asked Drew then all of a sudden ran into a tree. The rest sweat dropped seeing as they had forgotten they were still walking while talking. May stood up again rubbing her head and then looked hopefully at Drew.

"She'll probably use either Umbreon, Roselia, Ninetails, Gardevoir or her Kingdra," Drew said thoughtfully pondering which one she would most likely use.

"Is that all the Pokemon she has with her?" Solidad asked as they continued walking.

"Yes," Drew said plainly as blinked when they all sweat dropped and did an anime fall, "What?"

"That doesn't narrow it down ya know," Harley said standing back up brushing off his outfit.

"Well sorry I haven't seen my sister in a contest yet," Drew said flicking his hair.

May sighed, "Well we'll just have to try to fight back! she said determinedly.

"I agree with May," Solidad said smiling.

"Yeah!" Harley exclaimed jumping up and down.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair arrogantly not saying anything.

All of a sudden May's stomach let out a huge growl and she blushed, "Heh, what time is it?" she asked wrapping her arms around her growling stomach.

"Uhm, almost noon," Solidad said checking on Harley's Poke'nav, "How about some lunch?" Solidad asked sweat dropping when her own stomach let out a faint sound.

"Sounds good to me!" Harley shouted in a singsong voice taking out a sandwich happily.

Drew shrugged, "I'm not so sure," he said cocking an eyebrow watching as May dug through her pack looking for her own food, "How close are we to the next Pokemon Center?"

Solidad swallowed her mouthful and looked at the Poke'nav again scanning the screen, "Hmmm, we should make it to the next Pokemon Center by nightfall," she said her eyes scanning the small screen.

Drew shrugged and sat down leaning against a tree watching the three eat silently.

May blinked and fought to swallow a huge bite and then looked over at Drew skeptically, "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

Drew shook his head, "I'm fine," he said blinking in alarm when May sat next to him.

"Come on Drew, at least eat a bite of something!" May said poking Drew.

The green haired boy grimaced in annoyance and glared at May slightly before his eyes softened and he shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I didn't really pack anything to eat on the way anyways,"

May stared at Drew for a moment, "Well then have a bite of my sandwich!" she said offering the sandwich, which had a huge bite out of it.

Drew twitched slightly, "No, I'm okay," he said turning away from May despite the fact that she looked cute with her huge eyes.

May blinked and shrugged then noticing how close they were, blush and stood moving back to where she previously was to continue eating.

Drew couldn't help but stare from a distance as May ate her sandwich, in record time actually, she was pretty, even when her mouth was stuffed with food!

Solidad noticed that Drew was staring and gave him a pointed looked and he quickly switched his glance to some random tree a light pink blush crossing his features.

May finished the sandwich and hopped up smiling brightly, "I'm all ready to go!" she shouted.

Solidad laughed and stood up also, "Well then, let's go. C'mon you two," she said to Harley and Drew walking after May, who had a head start.

Harley skipped after Solidad humming happily while Drew trudged behind; he had a feeling that this was going to be a long journey.

A/N: ok, sorry for the wait, it was procrastination that was slowing me down! It sneaked up behind me and I couldn't stop it! Haha, anyways. Here's the fifth chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you can (press the pretty go button below!)!


	6. Chapter 6

The four coordinators finally arrived at Violet City, all four slightly exhausted. They had trained a lot on their way, and were all pretty hungry.

"Ah! I'm so hungry!" May whined, flopping down on a chair in the Pokemon Center after she gave her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and entered the contest, which was coincidently tomorrow.

"So am I!" Harley whined also, flopping down on the chair next to May's.

"Stop whining you two," Drew lectured, scowling.

"Don't be so rough on them, Drew. Come on guys, let's go eat," Solidad said kindly.

Harley and May sprung up, nodding happily and the four of them left the Pokemon Center, a certain green haired boy looking extremely annoyed.

'These people are starting to get on my nerves…' Drew thought grumpily, trailing behind the group.

After they had eaten, they all got their rooms and parted respectively to their own rooms.

May fell onto her bed ungracefully, sighing loudly, "I'm so confused…" she muttered and turned onto her side staring out the window to her left, seeing a night sky littered with stars and a single moon "Drew…" she muttered softly, and closed her eyes, ever so slowly drifting off to sleep, dreaming about contests and what not, but also dreaming about a certain green eyed coordinator…

May saw Drew sitting down outside the next morning, and walked over to him sitting gracefully besides him, "Hey, Drew! What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"…I'm looking for my sister…" he muttered, looking at around before looking straight at May.

"You haven't seen her?" May asked, cocking her head to the side, "How odd… you'll probably see her later today at the contest, Drew!"

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, have you seen the rule for the contests here in Johto now?" Drew asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Uhhh… what is it?" May asked a little hesitant.

"You need a fancy dress or costume or something like that," Drew shrugged.

"What?" May screamed, jumping up, "Ah! I need to go shopping!"

"Have a nice time with that," Drew said smirking and flicking his hair.

"Wait, you already have yours?" May screamed, extremely confused.

"Why do you think I'm up so early?"

"I'll see you later!" May screamed, running down the street.

"Be in time for the contest or else!" Drew yelled after her, 'She's so cute when she's panicking…' he thought with a slight blush.

When the time came for the contest, May came in with just enough time to get ready, just enough.

"I'm here!" she screamed, running in breathlessly.

"You're late!" Drew yelled, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm sorry!" May whined, "I was looking for the right dress!"

"Just go change!"

"Yes sir!" May saluted, rolling her eyes and ran off to go change.

"That girl…" Drew growled.

When May came out of the dressing room, she was wearing a sleeveless red dress that stopped above her knees that shimmered slightly and clung to her upper body, flowing down from her waist. With her dress she wore black ballet flats and she had taken her bandana out, and put a red rose in one of her natural pigtails. If you had to describe her in one word, most guys would choose either 'hot' or 'beautiful'.

That was what Drew thought when he saw her. Actually, his exact thoughts were, 'Oh crud… she looks… uhhh…'

May smiled and spun around, her skirt flowing around her beautifully and floating back down around her legs carefully, "Does it look good?" she asked smiling.

"It looks… fine May, fine," Drew replied, blushing slightly, 'What kind of response was that?' he yelled in his head, grimacing slightly.

May gave a small smile, and looked at what Drew was wearing, and blushed slightly. Drew was wearing a black tux, adorned with a red rose but he left his hair alone, making him look better than usual, 'Wow… he looks handsome…' May thought blushing harder, "You look, really nice Drew," May said, her face now resembling a tomato.

"Th-thanks," Drew stuttered.

"And now! Let the Violet City Contest, begin!" shouted the MC, making May and Drew spin towards the screen. "First up, Harley and Solidad!"

The pair ran on stage and looked… kind of odd.

Their theme was green, obviously. Solidad wore a buttoned green trench coat, but the long part of it defied gravity and spiked backwards. She wore no shirt underneath but wore green pants and flared out at the feet, showing black boots. Harley had his purple hair perfectly identical to May's and wore a… green version of May's vest outfit… that made May and Drew want to puke.

When the pair was done, they ran of stage waving, or blowing kisses in Harley's case.

"Hey you two!" Solidad said breathlessly, smiling at the two.

"H-hey Solidad, you two did great," May sweat dropped when she saw Harley.

"Oh May, how do I look?" Harley asked, striking a pose, winking at May.

"You… look like… me… again," May said, her head sinking with every word.

"Good grief…" Drew muttered, sighing.

"And next up! Jade and Drake!"

Four pairs of eyes shot up to the screen as two people ran on stage.

Jade allowed her green hair to flow around her, and she was wearing a coat like what Solidad was wearing, but it was smaller at the upper body area and it was black with purple trimming. She wore a decorative black tank top underneath the jacket and a kind of poofy black skirt with alternate black and purple layers and it stopped mid-thigh. Not to mention she wore black boots that came all the way above her knees making her look extremely punk.

"Take the stage, Umbreon!"

"You're up, Pichu!"

Drew snorted, "That is one girly guy…"

"Oh! So cute!" Harley gushed.

"And I prove my point," Drew stated as he sweat dropped.

"Pichu, Sweet Kiss and then Iron Tail!" Drake yelled.

The Pichu let out a shrill giggle and blew kisses, causing cute hearts to fill the air. Then it sprang up, it's tail glowing and hit the many hearts, causing more hearts to fill the stage and girls to swoon over the cuteness.

Jade smirked and flicked her hair, "Now, Umbreon, use little Shadow Balls to surround those hearts!"

The Umbreon did as told, large globs of darkness shooting out, engulfing each heart for a short amount of time, and causing spurts of dark electricity to run through the now darker hearts.

"And finish this up! Use Iron Tail!" both yelled.

The Pokemon jumped up, using their tails to destroy what was left of the hearts, making sparkles, both light and dark, float all around with some little bitty hearts.

The crowd cheered loudly, whooping and yelling. The two bowed and ran off the stage.

Harley, Solidad, Drew, and May on the other hand were speechless.

"She really has gotten better…" Drew muttered.

"Oh… my… god…" May whispered.

"Next up, May and Drew!"

The two snapped out of it, running out to the stage.

"Go Beautifly!"

"Come on out Masqerain!"

The two Pokemon appeared on the stage and started flying around each other happily.

"Masqerain, Bubble!"

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

The Masqerain cried out it name happily, bubbles appearing around it and Beautifly used it's beautiful wings to cause a silvery wind and spun the bubbles around in a pleasant way.

"What a simple, yet beautiful, combination!" the MC shouted happily.

The two coordinators ran off stage, happy.

"Yes! We're in the second round!" May shouted happily.

"How do you know?" Drew asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you used that before, so I know it will get us through!" May said without thinking, again.

Drew blushed slightly, "Yeah, sure…"

Everyone was soon done with the appeals and was watching the screen carefully.

"And these are the groups going to the second round!"

May watched excitedly as faces filled the screen.

She squealed when she saw hers and Drew's, "I told you!" she screamed.

"Yeah, yeah," Drew laughed.

"Good job, Drew," came a voice behind them.

The two turned and saw Jade standing there, Umbreon in her arms.

"You did well also," Drew said, nodding towards his sister.

"Good luck in the next rounds," she said simply and turned, walking away and towards her waiting partner, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking away with her.

"Who is that?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like him," Drew growled.

"Wow, you're a great big brother!" May gushed playfully.

"Shut up May!"

"And now for the first match up! Harley and Solidad versus Jade and Drake!"

May and Drew snapped their attention towards the screen as the four called out their Pokemon.

"Umbreon! Shadow Ball!"

"Pichu! Pair that with Shock Wave!"

At the end of the five minutes, Jade and Drake won.

May and Drew stood there in shock, two noobs beat two basically professionals…

The contest went on, though, and soon it was the final round between Jade and Blake and May and Drew.

"And start!"

"Masqerain, Silver Wind!"

"Beautifly, use Physic to make it faster!"

A dull purple light surrounded the silvery wind and the wind went much faster, right at the other two Pokemon.

"Pichu, use Iron Tail to cut the wind!"

"Do the same, Umbreon!"

The battle went on, until the five minutes was up. Both pairs looked at the board immediately.

It was close, but Drew and May won by several points.

"Congratulations all four of you on a job well done!" the judge announced, "But, I now present the Violet Ribbon to May and Drew!" the judge handed two ribbons to the pair.

"Yes!" May squealed and hugged Drew in her uncontrollable fit of happiness, making tons of fan girls and boys angry.

Drew blushed and awkwardly hugged May back, making the fans even angrier than before.

'This is very, very interesting…' Harley and Solidad thought at the same time.

The relationship growing between the two was definitely interesting, little did anyone know that it was further than they thought…

A/N: oh my god! I'm horrible! It took me months to update! I'm so sorry! Here's the chapter! And about May's outfit, yeah I decided on a different outfit for now… ya…

REVIEW!


End file.
